The present invention relates generally to storage systems and in particular to validation of data on a storage system.
Computerization of personal information has created great challenges in ensuring the security of such sensitive data, while at the same time providing easy access by authorized personnel in order to provide needed services. For example, financial institutions and health care organizations maintain highly sensitive data. Financial and health care personnel are typical authorized users who need frequent access to the stored information. However, any large enterprise will employ system maintenance personnel who maintain the computers and data storage devices, but who are typically not authorized to access the stored data. Generally, in any large facility where there is sensitive information, there are people who have authorized access to such data and there are those who can access such data but who are not authorized to do so.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide additional access control in a data storage facility.